My Unwanted Life 2
by murloc rampage
Summary: Not a sequel, a much, much different time frame. The pokeball was just invented and my family is rich because of it. We enslave pokemon, use them however we want and sell them. I felt so untouchable, like I was above every force known to man. Then... it all falls apart, and I find myself at the mercy of the very beings we enslaved. They will not be gentle... but I will escape!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Life Before I was Taken**

 **(I'm not exactly proud of this story coming into fruition... Why I'm writing it is a... personal matter. I might as well try to make it a good story regardless. It will be like My Unwanted Life 1... but it will start before the big change.)**

 **(Edit: I edited it more thanks to Farla's review, but I'm not changing my style to appease her.)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **-August 4th, 1963-**

 **(Santos Mansion)**

"Get the fuck out of my room, you incompetent mankeys can't even make my bed properly."

My name is Rui, I'm fifteen years old. I'm a rich white male that lives in a mansion surrounded by dense woods. Many rare and powerful pokemon live in those woods. How did we make all our money? My father gained access to the first pokeballs... caught some of the creatures... then sold their stupid asses into slavery. 80 miles up a dirt road is the city called Hearth. Our pokemon work as slave laborers for several companies. Some are used for... physical needs, others are used for more viable means. I even caught my dad raping a Lopunny he caught, the stupid rabbit was crying too, like a little bitch. My older brothers talked about sex like it's going out of style, but I honestly don't care for it. I just like being that guy to say, hey do this, or you're fucking fired.

You probably think I'm an asshole, well guess what? I'm a fucking asshole. It's not like anything will ever happen to me. I'm top shit because of my dad. You mess with me, he can ruin your whole life. The only thing that has ever scared me, is an undiscovered pokemon that lives in the forest. I try to warn my dad about it, but he won't listen. There's something in those woods, it kills and skins humans. I found one of our butlers dead near the gate. His skin was gone, completely. I was terrified, but I'm safe as long as I'm in this mansion. I was currently busy fixing my bed since it wasn't to my liking.

I muttered to myself, "Stupid maids, can't even tuck in blankets correctly."

I finished making sure my room is sparkling from how clean it is. Making sure my blankets are even and flat. My favorite colors are white, black and grey. My room reflected this with white floors, walls and ceiling. My large windows are covered by black curtains. My blankets on my king sized bed, are grey. It was nice. The floors are covered by carpet, which is white, if you can remember. Hahaha. I like to think commoners are so... unintelligent.

One of our butlers came into my room, "Young master, your father wishes to see you."

I stroked my bed, "Tell my father, to finish his little game first, BEFORE, I arrive."

The butler bowed, leaving the room quickly. He knows how quick I am to fire anyone that questions me. My parents respect me enough to never bother me either. I do my studies on my own, and experiment when I can. It's fun to mess with baby pokemon, to toy with their young bodies, finding weaknesses. Buneary are quite easy to shame, all it takes is shaving the fur on their ears. It's priceless to see them curl up and cry. One even killed itself, which surprised me. It meant I needed a new buneary to experiment on. Then there's the poisons I gather from weedle, seviper, and nidorans. Nidorans are quite messy though. I have to cut them open and remove their poison glands manually. Their disgusting blood gets everywhere too, ugh. I walked over to my full body mirror, fixing myself to look presentable.

The same butler came back, "He's done."

I brushed my hair aside, "Good. Let us go."

* * *

 **(Santos Mansion-Main Living Room)**

My father started pacing upon my arrival, feverishly pacing back and forth. I gingerly walked over to one of our soft couches, laying amongst the many cushions. My father gets like this from time to time, my brothers say he was never like this before my mother's death. I bet he didn't screw the animals like a desperate fuck either, before she died. To me, the guy is a walking shit stain. Who fucks these things, especially when their kids are around? It's hard to believe he can make money off them. Eh, I really shouldn't care, I don't even have to work for the rest of my life. I get anything I want, what else is there?

My father finally spoke, "Your experiments need to stop."

I raised a brow, "Why is that? I'm learning about these... pokemon."

My father looked at me, "There's a new bill soon to be passed, it forces us to treat these creatures humanely. That means you can't toy with them like you do."

I then asked, "What about under different circumstances, such as, twas dead before I experimented on it?"

Father gave me a disgusted look, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

I laughed at him, "Do not play innocent here father, you're the one making love to a furry creature. I merely wish to learn about them, especially about their body development. It's quite fascinating how these creatures can emit light as they evolve. Some can even be forced into their new evolution, dictating that age does not apply to them. How can any of this research be seen as inhumane?"

Father sat down, "Rui, you've been ripping them open for no reason at all. I've seen your 'research' papers and they are nothing, but petty squabbles about their blood or cries. Face it son, you're _sick_ , you enjoy hurting them."

I glanced aside, hiding my face, "That may very well be true, there is nothing like messing with life as if you're a god. I enjoy making them understand that I own them, just before they die."

Father shook his head, "Son, they could arrest you, especially if one of our servants tells the police."

I laughed at him, "You'll protect me father, the police mean nothing."

My father got up, yelling at me, "My power is not infinite, boy! I have my limits as to what I can do! Stop parading around like a smart sadistic commoner!"

I smirked at the ceiling, "This boy was raised by you, yes? Then doesn't the blame fall solely on your shoulders? After all, it's your job to teach me right and wrong, well guess what? You taught me wrong, so it's your fault in my eyes."

My father cupped his hands on his face, "Son... there is a thing in this word called karma. One day, you'll realize this, and it will be too late."

I stood up, brushing my black dress pants slightly, "If that is all, then I shall go father."

He sat there, holding his head, waving me off, "Fine, also, fix your tie. It's messing up your suit."

I did just that, heading to the basement to see my last experiment. As I walk there, I might as well talk about myself. I'm 5 feet tall, whether that is tall or short for my age, I know not. I interact with no other child of my age. I cannot even recall having another person as a friend. I don't even know what a friend is. Is that a person you like, or someone that just hangs around you for their benefit? If it's the latter, than I don't need them. While in the mansion, I'm always dressed in proper fashion, thanks to my father. I wear my black suit, with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie. Matching black dress parts and shoes go with it, making me look like a business man. I'm Caucasian white, virtually no tan since I'm barely ever outside. Even if I'm outside, it's typically at night to watch the stars. When I'm alone, I love to wear what the commoners do, a t-shirt, typically black, with shorts, or in some cases, sweat pants. If I'm ever in town, I wear a zip up sweater with a hoodie to hide my face. Some of my social studies deduced that it is better not to stick out as a rich person around those people.

* * *

 **(Basement)**

 **-Several Hours Later-**

I nearly finished my studies, today I experimented on the mating culture of two nidoran. It is quite strange because last week, I accidentally left a nidorino and nidorina together in custody. When I returned, I found them finished from their sexual intercourse. Strangely, the nidorina did not get pregnant. This baffled me, because it goes against standard laws defined by nature. The female nidoran was able to lay eggs, showing that pokemon do not give birth to live children. It's fascinating, and that means i do not have to wait for my subjects to evolve before they can breed. I'll have an infinite supply of nidoran poison. What about the other pokemon? Do they follow the same rule too, I wonder.

My brother entered without my knowledge, "Rui, what the hell are you doing!?"

I looked at him, nidoran blood on my hands, "Oh, Greg, it's you. What do you need?"

Greg looked mortified, "Is this what you do on your spare time!?"

I shrugged, "What I do on my spare time, is my business alone, why do you care? ... I see from your expression that you demand an answer, so I will comply. I do this every day."

Greg walked over to me, grabbing my suit, "How can you just act so calmly about this!? You murdered these poor baby pokemon!"

I snickered at his behavior, "Why the fuck should I give a crap about them? They're mine, I own them. I can do anything I want to them."

Greg shoved me, "You think this is what the family needs!?"

I smiled at him, "Yep, just like how you needed that 'fix' for your friend."

Greg flinched at that, "I didn't know you had to do all this for that!"

I got up, brushing myself off, "What does it matter? I'm merely enjoying myself while going through expendable resources."

Greg made a fist, "Rui, all life is precious, how could you not see that?"

I looked at the discarded carcasses, "I only see knowledge. Knowledge I have to gain, either by sacrifice, or selling my soul. I will have that knowledge. ...Although... I must admit, I sometimes do grow tired of the death..."

Greg poked my chest aggressive, "Rui, there are some things we are not meant to learn, especially if this is the process to get it! Look at yourself! You even have blood on your hands! When does it stop little brother!? Where does the human you end and the monster part begin?"

I raised a brow, "Human? Monster? I do not waste my time on such frivolous things. I am Rui, a boy who wants to learn more about these creatures through extreme methods. If this bothers you so much, then ignore it. It might just be a stage I am going through, since I am still young."

Greg shook his head, "Rui, you're digging your own grave with this 'research' of yours. One day, you'll realize how wrong you were, and how much blood you'll spill paying for it. Your blood is a dime a pint, so you'll be spilling a lot to pay that debt."

I clapped for his speech, "My, my, you are quite the speaker when you want to be. I so thoroughly enjoyed you wasting... about 15 minutes of my life, as well as dirtying my outfit. Thank you older brother, I appreciate your concern and shall take this conversation under advisement."

I never saw the punch coming, and it hit me right in the jaw, "Listen to me you stupid kid!"

I rubbed my jaw, laughing a bit, "Kid? What you did was far more immature than anything I've done."

Greg had heard enough, "Fine, you want to walk towards the end of your life like this? Then so be it, don't expect anyone else to help you when the shit hits the fan!"

I yelled as he left, "Nothing will happen to me! You know that!" I heard the door slam shut, "He's far more over-dramatic than I once thought... He might be right though..."

I looked around, seeing my experiments, the fruits of that labor, and all the dead bodies. For a moment, I began understanding why he looked so disgusted. Maybe he was right, maybe I am taking this too far...

* * *

 **-Later That Day-**

 **(Outside-Garden)**

Night has already fallen, and the stars looked beautiful. I love seeing them twinkle. Oh! A shooting star! Wow... I wish I could make something that beautiful. I sat in the grass, looking up with a smile. I only feel this way at night, smiling honestly, instead of forcing it. I love the night sky... well, I prefer night over day regardless. The kricketune played music, most prominently mating calls, or maybe it was to get a 'friend', but I would not know. I'm a loner, like always, and what I do enjoy, makes others sick. Footsteps came from behind me, alerting me, so I spun around only to find my eldest brother there.

I got up, "Cray!? When did you get back!?"

Cray looked serious, "Just now, Greg told me about your conversation with him."

I looked down shamefully, Cray is the only brother I try to appease, "I'm sorry for the way I acted... I didn't mean to upset him."

Cray pat my head, "Rui, tell me what's the matter with you. Why are you doing all of this?"

I looked at him, answering him honestly, "I'm doing it... because I can..."

Cray gave me a disapproving look, "Rui, that can't just be it. There has to be more."

I glanced aside to avoid eye contact, "Cray, I have nothing else to do... this is the only thing I do that excites me. I know it's harsh... it's... inhumane... but I enjoy it. I enjoy to learn, even if it kills my subjects. I'm not like you all, I don't have... friends."

Cray put his hand on my shoulder, "Rui, we all know you're lonely. If you just ask us, we can take you to the city and get you a friend."

I looked into his eyes, "I don't know what a friend is Cray. It's just a word with no meaning to me. I also know they would only do it for their own benefit."

Cray smiled a bit, "You will one day, and that day will be tomorrow. We're going to the city and you'll be able to meet new people. Isn't that exciting?"

I wasn't too thrilled about this, "Cray, I don't need a friend, honest."

Cray rubbed my head hard, "Nonsense, you need a normal life, not one full of torture basements. Besides, it's been three months since I've been home. We need time for the four of us to catch up."

I started wondering about Bert, so I asked him, "Cray, have you seen Bert yet?"

Cray shook his head no, "Why?"

I said, "I haven't seen Bert is almost three weeks. Ever since he got that job, he's been disappearing."

Cray looked intrigued, "That's strange, I'll go find out what he's been up to."

I nodded in acknowledgement, "Good, I'll stay here and enjoy the stars a little longer."

Cray pat my back, "Alright little bro, you do that and then head straight to bed, got it?"

I smiled at him, "Don't worry Cray, I'll do it."

* * *

 **-Later That Night-**

 **(Outside the Front of the Mansion)**

It had gotten late, so I began heading back to the mansion. I was tired, and a bit cold from the chilly night air. As I neared the front doors, I heard a lot of cars begin their approach. I turned around, spotting at least 17 cars entering the complex. Without hesitation, I got inside, inspecting the situation from safety. I peered through a window, opening it to allow more sound in. I just needed to know what was going on, and why they were here. Several car doors opened, revealing a plethora of men covered from head to toe with clothing. They must be trying to hide their identities, why?

Then, my brother came into view, "Hurry up you lot, we need to burn them while they're still asleep."

I froze, 'Burn?'

My brother watched as the men, and probably a few women, pulled out containers of gasoline, pouring it around the house. I ran to one of our phones, hoping to alert the authorities. Instead, I discovered that the line was cut, from the outside, meaning we couldn't call for help. To make matters worse, we're 80 miles from the city, how could we ever get the help we need in time?

I heard the door open, "It's unlocked, I'll spread some inside."

I immediately ran to find my brothers and father, they needed to know about this. What I found, however, is that the butlers and maids were in on this as well. My brother, Greg, was dead on the staircase leading up to our rooms. His blood seeped down, dripping from step to step. I felt panic start to swell within me as I stared at him, but the smell of smoke shocked me back to reality. I ran up, finding a few maids and butlers dead as well. I got to my father's room first, but he was dead as well. I started searching for Cray, and somehow to my relief, is nowhere to be found. Did he get away?

I heard a voice from the staircase, "I'll check to see if anyone else is alive up here. Give me some gas to light that place up afterwards."

Someone was coming upstairs and I need to get out of here. Luckily there's another staircase at the end of the hallway. For the first time in my life, I'm genuinely terrified. I've never imagined something like this happening to me. The staircase on the other side was set ablaze, but there is a clear section I could jump to. The man was already up here, so I had to be quick. I jumped to the clear section and gripped the railing. It snapped since it was weakened from the fire. I almost tumbled into the flames, but caught myself out of sheer fear. My heart was racing, my mind processing everything as I began to realize this just might be the cost Greg and my father spoke of. Wait, no, this isn't my fault. Bret is the one who caused this, not me!

I heard loud footsteps as the man that came upstairs ran over to the staircase, "I knew I heard something!"

I flinched, looking back at him, "Oh no..."

He yelled, "Guys, we have a survivor!"

I took my chances and started to jumped down the stairs haphazardly. There wasn't any time to waste, but I reached the first floor with relatively no damage. The only problem is, I twisted my ankle a little bit on the last landing. Fire raged all around me, smoke filled my lungs as breathing started to become a chore. I used my shirt to block my mouth as a makeshift filter. The fire blocked the entrances to the area, protecting me as I made my way towards a clear window. The twisted ankle hurt, but I could still jog on it.

I muttered to myself, "Come on, just a little farther."

I opened the window, forcing myself outside before the fires got to me. I landed in a bush, hurting my left arm a bit. I stood up, looking around for any of the monsters responsible for this. In all honesty, I have no idea what I'm going to do. Wait... is this even a good idea? I'll be going into the forest alone, with nothing to protect me.

The guy from the second floor ran outside, "One person might've escaped!"

Caution to the wind then, I'll have a long walk ahead of me. If I make it to the city, what will I do? Do I go to the police? I didn't have time to think about it thoroughly; I needed to get out of here. Once the coast was clear, I ran across the grass, reaching the tall fence around the Mansion. The gate is being guarded by seven men, so that was a no go. The fence is far too high with no grips at all, that means I can't climb over it. There's a thick thorn bush that lines it as well, so that'll be painful. I started walking, looking at my home burning. Where was Cray? Did he escape, or was he a part of this?

I found a hole that led underneath the fence, "A hole? A pokemon must have made this. Is it big enough for me though?"

I started inspecting the hole, noticing it was a lot wider than I thought. I was able to fit, and crawl through it. When I reached the other side, I felt like something was off. I've never been in the forest at night, and with how far the walk is, I have to walk through it. Bret will probably have his servants drive up and down the road for me. The forest is dangerous... but... wait, why am I scared? These creatures have to be afraid of humans, after all, we've been capturing their kind.

I started walking into the forest, looking around for anything dangerous. Wind began to blow, making the branches above me shake, bushes moved as if someone was in them. Some pokemon looked as though they are running from something. That raised alarm bells in my head, especially the red berries in those bushes. There was only two of them and they were quite big. ...Wait... only two- Oh my god, they blinked! Those are eyes!

I heard whispers, "Gedo tlas dei glorv."(Gardevian translation-"Can see, there is, human(male)." Direct translation, but real translation would be, look, there's a male human.)

A cute giggle rang around me, "Heeheehee, glorv doir veiro."(Gardevian translation-"Human(male), is there, cute." Real translation would be, the male human is cute.)

One of the bushes shook as a strangely human like pokemon, that I've never seen before, stood up. It has large red eyes, wearing a dress with its arms and torso being covered by green fabric. The rest of the dress is as white as its skin. Its hair is green, with it curling up to go down the middle of its face. More of it appeared around me, surrounding me.

I said, "Stay away from me."

One looked at the others, laughing, "Glorv devoi sral."(Gardevian translation-"Human(male), come with us.")

I looked around, seeing 6 of them before trying to run, only to hit an invisible wall. I turned around, pressing my back to it as I saw one of their eyes glowing. It must have created this invisible barrier. What do they want with me? What even are they?

One whispered to me with a smile, "Geilvo glorv."(Gardevian translation-"Sleep human(male)."

I started to feel tired, slipping down until I was sitting. My eyelids felt heavy, and there was nothing I could do as I inevitably fell asleep.

* * *

 **(that's the end of the first chapter, and the start of his journey. Karma is a bitch, and I really disliked writing the story with my character acting like this. Now he's going to start paying for his actions after his family is killed. Please favorite, follow, and review if you want to support this story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Tribe**

 **(Alright, here's the start of his enslavement. I'm a little on edge since this will be going farther into torture than I think I've done in a while. Also... I agreed to a friend to put her in here as a Lopunny to... rape the main character... I don't even want to begin to imagine why. She and her boyfriend will be reading this chapter too... should I be a little bit scared?)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **(Prison Hut)**

 **\- 3 Hours Later -**

When I came to, I found my wrists and ankles tied together with grass knots. I tried to break them, they're made from grass right? How can they be so difficult to break!? I quickly stopped when I noticed I was not alone. There were several young pokemon around me, tied up as well. One looked like a little girl with green hair, she was curled up, sobbing with white stains in her hair. she wore a white dress... wait... It looks a bit like the pokemon that kidnapped me. I decided to ignore that, looking around for more information.

I asked myself, "Where am I?"

The hut we were in is made entirely from rock, making the floor extremely uncomfortable to lay on. Not to mention, it was especially cold in here. The only light that came in, is from the entrance because the door is like a fence. It looked as though it was chiseled to have these holes in a neat specific pattern. It made me question if I was truly captured by pokemon or not. These creatures can possibly have done this... could they? I found myself quickly becoming worried, due to the fact they may be more human than I originally thought. That alone makes them far more dangerous. The sound of drums and singing rang into my ears. The pokemon with white stains started crying louder, fighting against the restrictions. I heard loud footsteps, each one taking a pause before a new one. These steps made me feel... unsettled. I was baffled as to why, or how, but these steps somehow awakened a primitive fear in me. It was as if each step was at a perfect unsettling tone that rang in my ear.

We heard a male voice sing in a language I did not understand, "Go de fei vo, go de fei vo, veig ger ru, veig ger ru. Go gardev gar, go gardev gar. Vo vay devo."(This is a song made by this sadist male coming for his victim. In Gardevian it translates to- I come for you, I come for you, no place to hide, no place to hide. I want to fuck, I want to fuck. You are mine.)

The door opened, with a human like pokemon walking in. It has a weird mohawk and dark green hair that curled down. This bipedal pokemon walked over to the crying pokemon and kicked it. It whimpered, looking up at him with fear filled eyes. The grass knot around its legs are released as the taller pokemon forced her legs apart. I saw a glimpse of her genitalia, so I knew the gender. Without a second of hesitation, the bipedal pokemon rammed himself inside her. She squealed, staring at the ceiling of the hut, wide eye. The human like pokemon slowly got up, making her sit on his rod and held her there, leaving the prison hut.

I stared at the now closed barred door in shock, 'Did that pokemon really do what I think he did!?'

I began struggling the best I could, I needed to get out of here! I am not staying here and finding out what they do to male prisoners! Sadly, I found myself in an increasingly dangerous situation, these grass knots react to resistance. The more you try to fight it, the tighter it gets. That meant it was only a matter of time before it became tight enough to harm you. Me, I reached that quickly and stopped moving. Slowly, the grass knot loosened up, so I felt more comfortable. I looked at the other pokemon, seeing them all shivering or whimpering. How long have they been trapped here? Some of them look like they haven't eaten in days. I've seen the effects of starvation on pokemon...

I'm just going to stop thinking about that, so how can I escape? The only way I can get the grass knot off, is if one of the pokemon get it off. I wonder how I can get them to do that, and who are my captives? They were of the same species, and yet, look completely different from the one who came in here. Maybe there are humans here, prisoner or not, I need to know.

I called out, "Is there any other humans here!?"

The other prisoners looked at me, it was only for a moment before they all went back to what they were doing. No one answered me... meaning there are no humans nearby, or they just didn't want to help me. Loud screaming from that pokemon faintly reached the prison hut. I don't know how much time passed until that mohawk pokemon came back. He carried her over his shoulder, white liquid oozing down her leg. With a shrug, he dumped her body on the floor and retied her grass knots. She visibly shook, a bit of drool down the corner of her mouth as she stared at the ceiling. It was like she wasn't really there anymore. Like... one of my experiments... oh my god... is this... is this what it felt like? To be terrified while others hold your life in their hands? This will not be a feeling I'll ever forget.

In fact... what will I do after I get out of here now? I have no earthly idea where I am. I'll be lost in an unknown area with no food, water, map, and protection. It begs to ask which is worse, captivity or lonely freedom? Then, I noticed the mohawk pokemon staring at me. He walked over to me and removed my grass knots.

He said to me, "Glorv, devo ge." **(Human, come with me.)**

I looked up at him in wonder, standing up, "What?"

He nudged his head towards the door, stepping aside for me to walk. I did so quickly, not wanting to make him angry. I took one last look at the pokemon he raped, seeing the white fluid flowing out of her genitalia. She is going to get pregnant and lay an egg... I could see it. Is that what she's here for? A toy they can use at any time? I really shouldn't be worried about that.

* * *

 **(Tribe Center)**

Leaving the prison showed me just how far along these pokemon are. It turns out the prison is underground with torches lighting the corridors. Several rooms, many with blood stains on the floors, revealed hundreds of other captives. A couple were humans, more of them looked exactly like that pokemon he raped. Then I found pokemon that looked exactly like my kidnappers. Did these things kidnap their own kind? Why would they do that? ...Well... I guess humans aren't much better, we've done that to our own kind far before we tamed pokemon. Then I saw a lot of lopunny, several of them pregnant, and some looked... different. They had different color varieties. One walked past us, free as a pidgey. In some regards, humans and these pokemon seem to be alike; however, I hate to think that because they're animals.

A strange lopunny eyed me as we walked past, her fur is all white except for the fluff on her eyes; and puff ball tail, are pink. Her eyes scanned my whole body, a smirk seeming to creep on her face. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I had a bad feeling about it. Something about it was unsettling... very unsettling. A happy giggle escaped from her lips, echoing down the corridor or was that just me?

Outside revealed the whole tribe, showing huts and other building like structures. Looking to the left, I could see trees are being moved through psychic pokemon as a field was tended to by slaves. I admit, I was fascinated to see them rip a tree whole from the ground, placing it in a new spot. This allowed the forest to still flourish with trees while clearing space for their farming. Clever... very clever... it is something we humans could never do properly. A lot of strength is required to pull a fully grown tree out of the ground, roots and all. The hole left behind, fresh dirt, insect pokemon and more revealed to the sun. All of this makes me wonder what they are like as a whole. They must have a leader, he could either be as cruel as I can imagine, or level headed and tactful. This pokemon guiding me raped that other pokemon... and just dumped her body like it was nothing but a piece of meat. This does not bode well for my hopes because such cruelty is typically shared. Human workers in the field worked at a quick pace, I could see them glancing back at their owners; they are worried about a beating, or at least I believe that.

To the right is a large lake, fish pokemon swam in it with several pokemon catching them for food. A large statue of a pokemon I've never seen before standing out of the lake. It is made of stone with a faint pink glow across it. The monster on the pedestal looked far more demonic than any devil I could think of. It's six legs, strange wings, and crooked face gave me the impression of a dark god. Stone platforms sticks out of the water, making a path to the statue. On the pedestal, something is engraved in it, but I couldn't see that far. That statue doesn't look brand new... yet it also looks like it isn't brand new. Considering how far the pokemon has dug into the mountain to make a prison, it must have taken many years to build this entire encampment. The stone from the mountain could very well been used for their statue and pedestal.

As for the town itself, huts are made from hardened much, hay, stone, and wood. Several muscular looking pokemon took great pleasure in building a large new hut. they worked tirelessly, not paying any attention to anyone as they worked. One of the large huts is filled with eggs and young pokemon. A group of large egg shaped pokemon tended to them, feeding the young pokemon or checking if the eggs are warm/okay. It was obvious to see they acted as the nurses. The hut next to them featured pink pokemon called audino. From what I have observed of them, they are primarily healers. Their strange powers give them the ability to mend human bones and fractures at will. I wished to study one in my basement, but father denied it due to the hospital's requests for more. Most of our funds came from that, after all, they paid one million per audino.

Several huts after those are used to teach their young by pokemon called alakazam. I heard these were far too dangerous to catch in the wild do to their massive intellect and power. One man foolhardy enough to try ended up inside out within seconds. These things... they're not wild animals... they're more like us... more human than ever thought possible. Farms, storage, hospitals, schools... they have all of those, and I must find out how. Though, I may not live to find out, after all, I could be going to face my death as we speak. The rest of the huts housed the rest of their numbers and had a community hall for eating. Looking inside, seeing them eat made my stomach growl.

The pokemon guiding me noticed it, smirking, "Erio vin glorv?"(Gardevian translation-"Are you hungry human?")

I didn't understand him, so I merely hung my head. He scoffed, as if disappointed by my response. He must enjoy the sufferings of others, especially his prisoners. I know this must be true; he enjoyed raping that other pokemon. How will his brethren treat me? Will they just kill me? Torture me? Enslave me? These questions ran through my mind, fueling an ever growing sense of fear. Every step leads me closer to my fate, my heart rate slowly increased as my nervousness grew. My heart rate spiked when we entered a large open... shrine? I can't explain it, but it felt like a large open shrine for these pokemon. Some of the pokemon who kidnapped me are seen praying to much smaller statues of their dark god.

One of them is seen on her knees, her dress stripped off leaving her bare. One of those mohawk pokemon grabbed the back of her neck and made her bend forward to hold herself up on her hands. The one guiding me stopped us, drinking in the sight. I looked away, not wanting to see what they will do. I ended up looking anyways, see a pokemon that looked like them... and yet looked even more human than them! She stood taller than all of them, her hair did not curl up, it hung down, past her shoulders. Her body is not as thin at all, with breasts like a human. Now that I noticed... the females of their pokemon have breasts as well. Her eyes are a like pink instead of a red with purple make up around her eyes. Her dress is all black with green fabric to cover her arms and breasts.

She uttered a name, "Silvia."

The bent over pokemon lifted her head, "Vurlo."(Gardevian translation-"Mercy.")

This strange... hybrid smacked her, "Silvia, vei frado gero gi grad! Gou fer voil lardo!"(Gardevian translation-"Silvia, for the crimes you committed! You are sentenced to death!")

Without warning, this hybrid used her hand to stab through and cut off the bent over pokemon's head. For a moment, she looked at the body before nudging it over onto its back. She nudged her head at the one who guided me, telling him to do what he wanted with the body. She set her eyes on me, walking towards me with an angry frown. I found myself backing up, my fears becoming apparent until I felt that familiar invisible wall. I pressed my back against it, staring at her in shock as she stood in front of me.

I heard a voice in my head, **[Human, I have looked into your memories while you slept.]**

I started shivering, 'She knows what I've done.'

Her voice continued, **[I know of your family, I know of what your brother did, and I know what you want. You will never get it.]**

I spoke to her, "Why tell me this?"

She smirked at that, **[Your brother betrayed you, took what your father had and is using it right now to enjoy his life. We know this, because we have many spies within your society.]**

I asked her, "How can you understand me? You look like a pokemon... but also human?"

This hybrid stepped back, gesturing at her body, **[I am the first born of the Gardevoir. The last descendant of the emotion clan from over 10000 years ago. I, along with the other clan leaders gave ourselves to the dark god. Transforming all of us that were once human, into pokemon. We pokemon WERE once human, but the children do not resemble it anymore. I was granted eternal life by the dark god, leading my people for many many years. Once the change was set, many wars were started, causing us to weaken ourselves as the twilight fallen grew. Your people are descendants of the twilight fallen, those gifted in creation. You have no powers, only the ability to create many wonderful things.]**

I was reluctant to believe her, "I find this sketchy at best, clans? gifts? Do you expect me to believe this?"

She closed her eyes, smiling at me, **[I once met a boy just like you. He was a part of the twilight council clan, and I was still human at the time.]**

I avoided the topic, "Why should I believe anything you say?"

She gently grasped my chin, **[I hated him, and showed him my power by breaking his arm and dangling him in the air. It was quite invigorating. I never thought he would beg for mercy so quickly, and then I discovered he was their leaders son. His father didn't like that... so I kidnapped him and made an example of what happens when you make me mad. Little boy became my slave, serving my every need without uttering a single phrase of defiance. In truth, I forced him to love it. Will you share his fate?]**

I shook my head no, "I do not wish to."

She pulled her hand back, **[Good, because I have already seen your future. Before you say anything, I am Zara, Matriarch of the gardevoir, and leader of these pokemon. You will live here as a slave, working for us.]**

I looked aside, "I will not be anyone's slave..."

Then I felt a sudden sting as a warm liquid trailed down my cheek. I looked at Zara to see one of her hands swiped aside with a purple glow surrounding her hand. Drops of blood fell on my hand and I looked down to catch more. This... this is my blood... I've never seen my blood. The sharp stinging sensation woke up my senses as I reached up to touch my bleeding cheek. It... hurts.

Zara gently took some of the blood and licked it, **[As you now know, Rui, you're at my mercy. I know everything about you. You murdered and tortured helpless pokemon for your own gain. Your family tried to make you stop, but you ignored them. You are an evil, cold hearted child; it is disgusting that you were alive and well off. It is only fair that we teach you the errors of your ways. That lopunny you saw, the white and pink one; she's coming for you right now, and I bet she'll start this process with something you'll love. It'll teach you why humans typically avoid female pokemon as mates. Well... except for your father because he was quite smited by lopunny, wasn't he?]** I glared at her, **[Aw... what's with that face? Are you mad your daddy was secretly a pokemon's whore? Did you really think he could rape a pokemon? Fool, she wanted him to do it like that. Let's see if you fall into the same trap when the roles are reversed.]**

I started to speaking but heard, "Lopunnnnn." from behind me.

I turned my head as the invisible wall disappeared and I fell back into a furry, but strong body. That lopunny from before wrapped her arms around me, using her cute bunny tongue to lick some of the blood. Zara and the others began watching as I tried to fight this lopunny off.

Zara spoke in my mind, **[I'm sorry for Sarah's eagerness, she's always like this.]**

I looked at Zara, "Stop toying with me!"

Zara raised a brow, **[Like how you stopped toying with your subjects?]**

I flinched at that, "I was... researching... stop licking my neck!"

Sarah started licking my neck from my shoulder up to my cheek, "Lopun pun."

 **-This is your warning now, this is the lemon for you princess, since you wouldn't take no for an answer-**

 **-Anyone else that doesn't want to read it, just skip to the end-**

Sarah's hands grabbed my wrists, forcing them behind my back so Zara could tie them with a grass knot. I tried to get out of it, but the knot quickly tightened, hurting me tremendously until I just stopped moving. Sarah giggled in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe slightly. I shuddered, trying to move my head but she didn't deter from it. With a shove, Sarah forced me onto my stomach, her body pinned me face-down in the dirt. Her mouth firmly bit my ear as her hands caressed my sides, slipping them under my shirt. I tried to swing my head back to hit her, but she dodged it, moving her mouth to my neck immediately. I shivered viciously from my neck being kissed and sucked on by her bunny mouth.

Zara mocked me a bit, **[You like that... don't you?]**

I shook my head no as best I could, "Tell her to stop!"

Zara snickered a bit, **[Like your family tried to tell you to stop?]**

I bit my lip, feeling more shivers going up and down from Sarah biting and sucking my sensitive neck. Her furry hands rubbed my stomach before sliding down into my pants. At that point I couldn't care less about the grass knot. I tried freeing myself to stop her, but the tightening sensation again stopped me. It was so bad, I couldn't even move a finger for a minute as Sarah fondled me against my will. This is to be my first time? To be raped by one of these... creatures? No... I can't let them.

Sarah didn't care; however, she did stop biting my neck. She flipped me over, stealing my first kiss by smashing her mouth on mine. I stared at the sky wide-eyed, trying to struggle but now I was on my arms. I felt her weight with mine, crushing down on them. It hurt far more due to the dirt beneath me. Sarah pulled back, licking up some of the spit before turning around to focus on getting my bottoms off.

I yelled out, "No! Let me go!"

Zara's giggle echoed in my ear, **[It must feel terrible to be at another's mercy... after all, you know that very well, don't you Rui? How many pokemon have you imprisoned and harmed?]**

I closed my eyes, feeling Sarah's fluffy hands grasp my member, "Tha-... that doesn't matter... you're animals... all of you! You... you bastards deserve to be enslaved by us!"

Zara knelt down, pinching my cheek before slapping me, **[You're such an arrogant child. Do you really think people as weak as you humans should be in control? No... your kind deserves to be under our boot, in fact, you only live because we allow it. We could swarm your cities and kill your race in days.]**

I started shaking my head side to side, feeling Sarah's tongue on my tip, "No! No! We would destroy you wild animals! That's why you live here in fear of us!"

Zara spoke through her mouth, "No, we don't."

I froze, looking up at her in shock, "Y-you... spoke..."

Zara's smirk spread cross her face, "I told you, didn't I? We originally were humans, many years ago. I'm the last of the first born descendants. I am gifted with speech, as is any pokemon born with human male genetics. Did you know that humans are able to breed with humanoid pokemon? It is a rare chance; however, it can happen if sex is performed enough. Now, I'll leave you to Sarah's care, when she's done with you, she'll drag your unconscious body back to your prison."

I screamed at Zara, "No! Tell her to stop! Please!"

The other gardevoir stayed to watch as Zara left. I refocused my attention solely on Sarah as she began to intake my member. As my complaining began to grow louder, Sarah forced her genitalia onto my mouth, making me scream into it. It was slimy... and smelled terribly as she began to grind on me. I just wanted this nightmare to end; I wanted to wake up in my bed, nice and safe with my... my experiments...

I started crying, 'Dad was right... there is such a thing as karma... look at me now. I'm... I'm their slave!'

Sarah made a sound like a lopunny mouth opening, "Lopuuuuuun num!"

She engulfed my entire member, sucking and licking it furiously. Her soaked area grinds on my mouth more, making her wetness seep into my mouth and touched my tongue. It... it tasted like... honey... honey? Wait, no! This is just a pheromone trick or something! It has to be affecting my senses somehow, regardless if we are different species!

I said into her, "Get off of me!"

Sarah giggled, grinding more, "Lopunnnnn~!"

She went back to sucking, bobbing her head quickly as my body started to betray me further. My hormones are causing me to feel a type of pleasure I've never known. I started... I think these alien sensations are starting to get me drunk. Knowing other beings are watching... it's causing me to fall even deeper into this hole I fell into. It was only when I came that I snapped back to reality and realized how wrong this is.

Sarah stroked me, milking me of my cum before sitting up, " ***Gulp*** Lop lop pun."

She turned around, licking her own wetness off my face while grinding her soaked area on mine, "No... stop..." I whimpered as she licked.

She forced me into another kiss as she, without any hint or warning, made me delve deep inside her. I clenched my hands as I felt her impossibly tight walls clamp on me and... it hurt. It felt like over a thousand needles just stabbed into my member. To make it worse, she started bouncing on my member, making these needles seem to stab my foreskin over and over again. It felt even worse with the ones stabbing into the sides of my tip, these caused excruciating pain. With one eye able to open while the other is in pain, I plainly saw blood... and it was not from the lopunny. When she slid up, I could see thousands of tiny red dots all over my foreskin, some of which are bleeding.

I said to her, "Stop! It hurts! It hurts!"

Sarah ignored me, "Lopunny!"

She started going faster, making the pain increase along with the blood flow. If there's a god watching... I understand what you're trying to teach me and I'm sorry! I should have listened to my family! I'm so sorry! Please... don't let this torture continue...

Unfortunately... it did, Sarah kept it up, changing the speed or her position periodically. The pain masked the pleasure I was supposed to be feeling, but I still felt my orgasm coming. I tried to warn her, hoping she would take it out; She didn't care, riding me as fast as she could until I was slammed in entirely and came inside her. I passed out from the pain shortly after that.

* * *

 **(That's the end of that, and that's the only lemon you are getting princess. That better be enough to satisfy you. As for everyone else, I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter, apart from the lemon I promised princess. Please, favorite, follow, and review to support this story.)**


End file.
